Shopping
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: After dragging Paul to the mall, he's forced to deal with her annoying questions. IkariShipping Oneshot!


**I was bored. Really bored. I apologise in advance. Enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Does this dress look good on me?" She asked for the seventeenth time.

What did she say again? He didn't hear. Or care, for that matter. He had no idea what was happening at that moment, with all the girls running back and forth through the shop, other girls fighting over clothes, and others screaming and complaining at the workers. He reggretted coming here with her, well- he already did as soon as he stepped foot in that 'disgusting' place.

"Whatever..." He responded simply, like how he always responds to every question he didn't hear or didn't want to answer.

"Paul! That's really all you say, can you atleast TRY and help?!" Dawn pointed a finger at him, and for the first time, Paul turned towards her and looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't even want to be here, and you expect me to help you? I'm already carrying 4 heavy bags of clothes!" He lifted his hands in the air, and indeed, there were heavy-looking bags gripped tightly in his hands. He broke eye contact after making his point.

"If you're complaining so much, why did you even come?!" There they go again, fighting. Dawn wondered why he always fought with her, he never seemed to do it with any other girl. Or talk to them, even. He was a complete mystery, and she convinced herself that she hated him.

"Maybe because you dragged me over here..." He said, more to himself than to the girl infront of him. Even though deep down, this was an excuse to stay with the bluenette. He denied his feelings, of course, but he knew they were real.

"But still, give your honest opinion." She looked down at the dress she was wearing, and he had to admit that she looked pretty nice. She had a ponytail on and her signature hat off, and she was wearing a nice pink dress with ribbons on it.

"..Sure" Of course. Of course he didn't say what he actually wanted to say. He was used to that about himself.

"Yay! Okay, I'm getting it!" That's it? Was she really going to get it after a simple 'Sure'? He was confused, but pleased at the same time that he was finally leaving this death trap.

He got up from his seat, and walked towards the casheer after Dawn got her dress and changed back into her normal clothes. She was about to pay, when Paul suddenly got his wallet out and payed himself.

"Hm? Paul, what are you doing?" She wanted to make sure of what exactly he was doing, after all- he has never done anything like this to her. He might be mean, but he was pretty nice around Dawn. Atleast that's what all the guys at his school keep saying. The girls too, but Dawn never believed them.

"Paying." He said simply again, giving the casheer the right amount of money and walking away from the shop.

"You... Didn't have to do that, you know. I could have payed myself!" He simply turned his head away from her and continued walking, still carrying all the bags from before.

"So is that a 'thank you'?" He asked, his head still facing the opposite direction.

"I could have done it myself, but I appreciate it! Thanks, Paul!" She said happily, giggling for some reason.

There was silence, but a few words slipped Paul's lips;

"Hey, Dawn?" His eyes widened at his sudden outburst, but he thought that he should just get it over with, and that there was no turning back now. If he gave up saying it, Dawn would bug him for the rest of his life.

"Huh? Yes, Pauly?" He was slightly confused by the nickname, but he shrugged it off as nothing. He noticed that she was a little distracted by her surroundings, since they were walking outside on their way to Dawn's home of TwinLeaf Town.

"...You should know that you look nice in anything." He walked a little faster to get away from her, but she walked normally, blushing at his compliment. Paul walked infront of her, and surprisingly, he was blushing as well.

As they arrived in Dawn's hometown, Paul handed her the bags he was carrying and left her at her door. As he was walking away, he heard Dawn shout a few words at him, while waving at the same time.

"Thanks, Paul!" She said happily, smiling even though he couldn't see it. He stopped walking after hearing her, but continued after a second. He didn't turn around to face her, but he simply stuck his one hand out from behind, considering that as a wave. Dawn walked inside her house, placing the bags on the table, and crashed onto her bed, staring at her ceiling. She thought;

'Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.'

 **Please ignore this xP I was bored, so yeah :I And... Poopsicles! Wait, what? And also, sorry for the shortness! Anyway... Please R &R! If you're brave enough!  
**


End file.
